


Metal Lover

by misura



Category: Crusade
Genre: Double Drabble, First Time, M/M, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>On some level, Gideon feels he should be, if not outright repulsed, then at least not <i>fascinated</i> by the implants.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Lover

On some level, Gideon feels he should be, if not outright repulsed, then at least not _fascinated_ by the implants. He is, though. He looks at them and imagines running his hands over Galen's body - warm skin and cold metal. Imagines feeling that skin, those implants, against his own naked skin.

"Second thoughts?" Galen asks lightly, and Gideon decides there and then that every time he's ever thought that Galen might be able to read his mind, he was completely, absolutely, utterly wrong.

"Don't think so, no," he says. His mouth feels dry. "Can I - I can touch those, right?" It's hard to gesture at Galen and _not_ indicate an implant. The skin surrounding them is perfectly smooth, though, not even a hint of scarring anywhere.

Gideon's never considered Galen 'beautiful' before, but he finds himself doing so now.

"Actually, non-Technomages _have_ been known to spontaneously expire upon contact."

Galen's eyes are laughing but his mouth remains quite serious.

"Funny," Gideon says, taking that as a 'yes' - possibly even a 'yes, please'.

"But I'm sure you'll be quite safe," Galen adds. "Well, then, any other questions?"

Gideon figures it's best to answer that question with actions, rather than words.


End file.
